The subject invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to electrical connector assemblies having a seal for sealing between the electrical connector assembly and a support structure such as a wall.
Persons of skill in the connector art are familiar with male connectors that extend through a wall or similar support structure to connect with a female connector. In certain applications it is necessary to provide a water-tight seal between the male connector and the wall. This is true in the art of vehicle headlamps, where power for the headlamp comes into the headlamp housing by means of a male connector that extends through a wall in the housing. Because water impacts the headlamp housing, and because engineers do not want water penetrating into the housing, it is important to create a reliable seal between the male connector and the housing. Until recently, a simple compression gasket was used to seal between the male connector and the housing. The compression gasket arrangement is shown in FIG. 1.
The compression gasket has to be compressed during installation, and this requires the use of a special press. Also, the gasket design is not as robust as it could be. This leaves room for improvement in the design of the gasket.
An electrical connector assembly is disclosed for supporting at least one terminal as it extends through a wall and mates with a mating terminal. The electrical connector assembly includes an elongated conduit for supporting the terminal as the terminal extends through the wall, where the conduit has a flange extending radially outwardly from one end of the conduit. The connector assembly also includes a seal having a jacket portion extending around the conduit adjacent the flange, and a skirt portion extending radially outwardly from the conduit and over the flange to effect a seal between the electrical connector assembly and the wall.
This electrical connector assembly can be assembled to a wall by hand because the seal does not need to be compressed with any substantial force. This eliminates the need for any press and pressing operation. Also, the seal has a robust design that provides redundant sealing features that seal over a wide range of fits between the conduit and the wall.